


M级系列，海暗海

by piaofushijie



Series: ygo [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaofushijie/pseuds/piaofushijie
Summary: lofter防当存文，慢慢搬





	1. 深渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.虽然是打算写暗海的，但是写完后发现没有什么实质性插入内容，逆过来看也不是不可以的样子……
> 
> 2.本来只打算写一段PWP到底是怎么变得这么长的??而且还没什么剧情也不好分开发。
> 
> 3.可能稍微有点病吧 

虽然暗游戏所给的死亡惩罚只有一夜，但是自那之后的噩梦却从未消失过。

濑人在光怪陆奇的世界里拼命奔跑，几乎要喘不上气来，但那些恐怖的怪物紧跟着他，从他四周源源不断冒出，将他压倒在地，啃食并吞噬，让他一遍又一遍体验死亡的恐怖。

在他即将被黑暗再次吞没的时候，他前方逐渐浮现出了一个人形的幻影。

幻影如藤蔓一样攀上了他的身体，当看清那个人的长相时，濑人瞬间从惊讶掉落到了更大的恐惧中。那张脸他记得再清楚不过了，这个噩梦的始作俑者，武藤游戏。

或者应该说是另一个游戏，他分得清那个人和自己的同班同学。

他拼命挣扎起来，想要将面前这人从自己身上摆脱下去，却发现自己的四肢被冰冷的魔物们死死按住，根本动弹不得，而游戏就这样瞧着他，笑着唤了声："濑人。"

谁允许你叫我的名字，真恶心。濑人正要发怒，却突然觉得哪里不对，游戏的叫法在音调上稍微有些古怪，不过他从没听过对方叫过自己的名字，或许游戏本来就是这样发音的。

趁他分神的一瞬间，游戏的手指探上了他的后颈，那是和其他魔物不一样的温柔和热度，濑人被这突如其来的碰触激得打了个颤。他能感受到对方修剪得平圆的指尖沿着自己的脖子，划过他因为紧张而吞咽蠕动的喉结，最后他的手指停留在濑人锁骨凹陷处的那一块皮肤上，轻轻打着圈，似乎在端详着什么。

"你到底想做什么?"濑人咬牙切齿地瞪着他，对方显然不会是好心来救他出去的，说不定还有更可怕的惩罚在等着自己。游戏没有回答，濑人还想继续说什么，却突然感到自己右肩一痛，这个混蛋居然对着他锁骨的位置一口咬了下来。

“你这……你！“濑人说不出话来。被咬的时候自然是痛的，但是这痛感跟被那些魔物吞噬的痛苦比起来根本微不足道，真正令他难以启齿的是，他感到对方开始慢慢地舔舐刚才咬过的地方，那是一种折磨人的酥麻感，这其中所透露的情色意味再明显不过了。

开什么玩笑，这是怎样的屈辱，濑人再次激烈地挣扎起来，可惜魔物们的束缚缠绕依旧紧得如同铁链，游戏抬起头，濑人看见他的嘴角还挂着一点自己的鲜血。他得意地朝濑人笑了下，那一瞬间濑人竟然觉得对方的笑容有一种难以言明的妖艳。游戏比这里所有的魔物都还要可怕数百万倍，他绝望地别过头去，更绝望地发现，自己竟然也因这混杂着恐惧和痛苦的快感而兴奋了起来。

游戏也发现了，他低低笑出了声，这是濑人从他叫了自己的名字后第一次再听到他的声音，游戏咬住他因为别过头而露出的白皙脖颈，如同一只幼狮咬住自己的猎物一般，只不过这次他并没有感受到痛苦，对方似乎只是用牙齿不轻不重地慢慢磨蹭，仿佛进食前的折磨与玩耍。游戏的一只手朝他下身探去，身体极敏感的地方被对方抓住了，濑人几乎能感受到对方纤细的手指的形状。他的另一只手却沿着濑人的肚脐慢慢朝上抚摸，这真是温柔到不真实的快感，濑人觉得自己似乎要被这能融化人的快感所淹没，突然感到游戏的手猛地伸进了他的胸膛里，一把捏住了他的心脏。

濑人尖叫着从床上弹坐起来，下身摸到一片濡湿，他翻开被子一看，自己果然是梦遗了。

武藤游戏！我要杀了他！濑人用几乎要捏碎骨头的劲握紧拳头，脑海里瞬间算出了数十种杀死他的方法。

等着吧，游戏，这份屈辱我一定要百倍奉还。

 

 

血腥的Death-T，少年在朋友的帮助下一路闯关，在最后的M&W决斗中，暗人格的游戏愤怒地直视他，额头上象征审判的荷鲁斯之眼亮起刺眼的光芒，濑人错误拼接的心之积木瞬间被拆成无数的碎片。

他又失败了。

年幼的濑人坐在地上，他怎么也拼不好最后的积木。他那时才10岁，其他的男孩在这个年纪还是朝父母撒娇的年纪，他却已经像个父亲一样保护他唯一的亲人了，即使他拼不起积木急得快要哭了，他也决不允许自己掉下一滴眼泪，露出一点软弱的模样来。

一块掉到远处的积木碎片被谁捡起来了，伸出一只手递给他。濑人抬起头，对面的人被一种朦胧的白光笼罩，即使离得这么近，他也看不清那人的长相，只知道对方穿着奇异的古埃及装束，浑身都被奢华的金饰装点。

那人在他身旁蹲下：“加油吧，木马还在等着你呢。”

“你该不会是来帮我拼积木的吧？”

“不，你必须自力拼好你自己的心之积木，谁都帮不了你。”那人看着他说道，“不过，在这期间我会一直在这里守着你的。”

“你到底是谁？”

“等你拼好了积木，你就知道我是谁了。”

结果等濑人真正拼好了积木，木马哭着朝走出贝卡斯监牢的他扑过来，他修复好了兄弟关系，和游戏约定好下次再战，又心不甘情不愿地在木马的恳求下带着那些吵闹的家伙们离开贝卡斯的王国小岛之后，他还是不知道那个人到底是谁。

不过只是个骗子而已，他如此认定。

 

 

这之后又是很多事，忙得海马不再回忆起这两个诡异的梦境了。游戏依然是他最大的对手，游戏打败过他，也救过他，他不太明白自己现在该如何看待游戏，不过想跟游戏决斗这个心情倒是很清楚，他想极了，甚至觉得哪怕再次陷入仇恨也没关系。

喧闹的童实野街头，游戏像个没头的苍蝇一样到处找他的朋友，而他一心想的都是怎样才能快点打倒他。童实野市的海风从码头吹过来，带着一点悠长的咸味，好像还夹杂着一点古老的沙子的味道。大概是盛夏的太阳太过炙热，他觉得自己意外兴致很高昂，斜眼瞧着比自己矮了不只一头的宿敌，他得意洋洋地炫耀自己公司的高科技：“游戏，我们已经锁定了你的朋友的位置了，你可要好好感谢我啊。”

对面的少年立刻就坦率地朝他投向感激的视线：“海马！”

不管在战场上怎么运筹帷幄诡计多端，游戏在战场下有时候真是单纯得有些可爱……他立刻抹掉这个不该出现在他宿敌身上的词，摆出一副习以为常的嘲讽姿态：“不过你可别误会，我不过是想借由这些杂鱼当诱饵逮到葛鲁兹而已。”

游戏大概被他忽上忽下的态度弄得有些懵。不过朋友的名誉还是要维护的，他又生气地反驳道：“海马，城之内君已经是相当优秀的决斗者了！”

这家伙一向护短得很，海马早就习惯了，否则也不会跟着他在这大街小巷里到处转悠，只不过看游戏情绪丰富地冲他发脾气，海马莫名地觉得心情不错，忍不住还添油加醋了几句，完全没意识到自己跟个小学男生一样的幼稚心理。

游戏倒好像意识到了什么，颇为无奈地不再跟他争论下去，只安静地跟在他身后，海马总觉得自己似乎听见游戏笑了一声，但转过身去，却只看见对方板着一张严肃的脸催促他赶紧带路。

他磨磨后牙，忍不住在打败光暗假面兄弟后又故技重施，明明早就知道会有直升机来接应他们，偏藏着不告诉游戏，还跟他聊一些有的没的问题，十分愉快地看游戏这次真的急得直跺脚，连叫了好几声他的名字，直到轰轰的螺旋桨声中，木马朝他们招手，告诉他们已经找到城之内的位置了，游戏这才又惊又喜地看了他一眼，明白了一切。

真是不长记性的家伙，海马满足地觉得自己扳回了一局。他坐在座位上看邻座的游戏，对方正沿着直升机的玻璃窗朝远处看去，不知道是不是他第一次坐飞机，海马收回视线，他想起和光暗假面兄弟决斗的时候，游戏不知从哪里学了个好为人师的毛病，变着法子要让他明白团结的力量，不过也只有游戏才能这么精准地摸清他每一寸皮毛和鳞片，顺着逆着都拿捏妥当，不仅几乎猜中了他所有的牌，也几乎不需要与他语言交流便猜中了他所有想法，又是鼓励又是刺激真让他尝到了团结的甜头，如果换了别人，说不定早就因为沟通不足互相坑死了。

他又看了游戏一眼，发现对方竟然也斜睨着他，那目光太过直接，刺得他有些不太自在，正要装模作样别开视线，游戏开口道：“海马，有时候我觉得你挺……”

他顿了一下才把话说完：“挺聪明的。”

海马哼了一声，虽然称赞的话他也没什么好拒绝的，但直觉告诉他，游戏明显一开始是想说另一个词的，同样直觉也告诉他，他最好不要问游戏本来打算说什么，不然可能会气得想把他现在就从直升机上扔下去。

游戏接着说道：“海马，你知道我参加战斗都市是为了找回自己的记忆吧？”

“我当然知道，过去这种无聊的东西也只有你才会在意了。对我而言，要得到的只有未来的荣光。”

“只有等我找到了自己的过去，我才能拥有自己的未来。”游戏抱着手，“不过无论我的过去是怎样的，我都不会忘记现在发生的一切。海马，我希望你好好的，所以要记得我今天跟你说的话啊。”

你就不能不说最后半句话吗？海马磨磨牙想。

 

 

他们过五关斩六将地来到决斗塔，他终于迎来了期待已久的和游戏的宿命对决，也只有游戏了，在与他对决的时候海马能明显感受到自己那沸腾不已的心，点燃如烈火的激情，每一次的攻击，每一次的翻转都是惊心动魄，步步为营，他能听到游戏灵魂的声音，根本不需要话语就直达到脑海深处，他相信游戏也是一样。本来他们就该是这种抵死纠缠对抗，势不两立的关系，可是游戏这个多管闲事的家伙却非要以他的朋友身份自居，还扬言要斩断他仇恨的锁链，承受他所有仇恨的怒火，他以为自己是谁，他的事跟他有什么关系。

可是当海马看着游戏把自己给他的恶魔圣域塞进卡组里，在极为紧要的关头抽出后看也不看就盖在场上，再借助这张卡取得胜利的时候，突然又觉得，他的事当然跟他有关系了。

憎恨之塔倒塌之时，他坐在自己的喷气式飞机里，木马正得意洋洋地朝友情教们宣称他们美国海马乐园的建筑计划，他看了一眼因为得知他的安全而松了一口气的游戏，笑着跟他打了个只有他们两人才懂的招呼——游戏应该懂的，虽然他从没跟他约定过也从没见过，但海马莫名就是有这样的信心。

反正他们以后的时间还长着呢，没想明白的事还可以慢慢想，没说出口的话还可以慢慢说，他们的决斗永远不会结束。

 

 

可惜却连一个月也长不过。

当海马接到游戏和他的同伴们启程去埃及的消息时，他正在处理海马乐园的收尾工作，一种莫名的惊惶突然从他的背脊直达大脑。他立刻披上外套提起箱子，带着木马前往遥远的沙漠之国。那是古老的土地，繁华之国荒芜处，黄沙朝四面八方无限延伸，似乎再没有其他活物，他站在高高的沙丘上，白色的风衣被风打得猎猎作响，他远眺那个沉默不语的王家陵墓，他要等那个人从那里走出来，好好嘲笑他对过去记忆的执着，然后再告诉他，我可以带你去创造新的属于你的未来。

时间过得极其漫长，他脚下传来一阵震响，似乎是什么倒塌了。接着他看见那些友情团体和伊修达尔家族的人从陵墓里跑了出来，他站得笔直，脸上是自己都没有注意到的期待神情，把想说的话在脑海里过了一遍又一遍。

那些人在不远处停住了脚步，再次一起朝倒塌的葬祭殿看了一眼，仿佛是在哀悼什么。有眼尖的人终于看见海马兄弟了，他们慢慢走到他的面前——太慢了，海马简直觉得他们在故意拖延时间。也许只是游戏在害怕他而已，因为自己马上就要把他彻底打倒在地了，海马这样思考，以此来掩盖当他看到那些人脸上表情时越来越莫名上升的不安。

“海马君。“表人格的游戏走到他面前，他的脸上还挂着清晰可见的泪痕，“另一个我已经走了，你们也是来给他送行的吗？“

他在说什么?

海马盯着他空荡荡的胸前，这里原本应该挂着一个可恶又不科学的千年积木，现在却什么都没有了。

他发觉自己说不出话来，原本在脑海里酝酿了千百遍的话在瞬间灰飞烟灭，只剩一片空白。

伊西斯也走了过来，她和游戏互相补充着把决斗之仪的详细情况都给海马做了说明。这个一直冷静的女人在说完一切后也终于忍不住叹了一口气：“法老王的灵魂已经回归冥界了，从此他不会再在现世徘徊了。”

海马面无表情地听完他们的叙述，连一句呛人的话都没说就头也不回地转过身，朝着来时的路大步离去。

木马提着手提箱快步跟上海马，抬头看了一眼自己的哥哥，犹豫了一下：“哥哥，你还好吗？”

“我有什么不好的？”海马一边启动自己的直升机，一边回答道，“输了的人就该去死，一直都是这样。”

“……”木马欲言又止，“哥哥，要不还是让矶野来开吧。”

“不用，你系好安全带。”

海马回到家里，如往常一样处理完所有的工作，吃饭，洗澡，睡觉。

他躺在床上，刚一闭上眼睛，就觉得自己似乎在朝一个深渊不停下坠，黑暗要将他吞没，他睁开眼睛，只听见墙上挂钟秒针滴答滴答的声音。

我才不关心。明天还有很多工作等着我。他再次闭上眼睛，时间一分一秒过去，漫长地仿佛静止，黑夜里憩服着的各种生物似乎都屏住了呼吸，世界太过安静了。海马突然猛地从床上坐起来，一把将被子掀翻在地：“去死吧！你这混蛋！”

他用力抓起桌上的水杯砸向墙壁，大声咒骂着：“骗子，懦夫，胆小鬼，全是谎话！你凭什么逃掉了！你凭什么就这样从我面前消失了！“

当椅子被他摔倒在地上时，他看见门被打开一道缝，木马站在门外，一脸担心地朝门内看过来。

“哥哥……”木马扒着门框，小心地斟酌话语，“我理解你，另一个游戏也是我的朋友，他走了我也很伤心，但是……”

“我没有伤心，我怎么可能为了那种家伙伤心。”海马看了木马一眼，“你去睡吧，我不会再弄出这么大的声音了。”

木马觉得自己还应该说点什么，但是海马已经转过身背对他，明显不想再继续交流了，他只好关门退出，并对守在门外的女仆嘱咐道：“如果明天早上哥哥没有按时起床，就不用叫他了。”

海马坐回床上，月光透过窗户洒进屋里，把满屋的狼藉照出一副更加颓废萧索的模样。他闭上眼睛，嘴角竟然露出了一丝笑意。

你以为你能逃掉吗？

 

 

自那之后，他又开始做那种奇怪的梦了。

这一次没有骇人的魔物在追赶他，濑人只觉得自己被浸没在一片茫茫深海中，阳光射不进这片海域，水的压力压得他透不过气。在漆黑的海洋深处，似乎有什么更为可怕的生物在悄悄低语，默默觊觎着他，随时准备着将他一口吞没。

他想要游出去，但是四肢沉重得根本不听使唤，海水沿着鼻腔进入到肺叶里，又苦又咸。他开始觉得自己越来越缺氧，身体也越来越往下沉。

就在他快要窒息的时候，唇上有一个柔软的触感，新鲜的空气被渡了进来。

是那个人，他像是在一束从海面射下来的光中抱着自己，濑人下意识伸手抓住了他，觉得他似乎能将自己带离这个让人窒息的深海。

他在海中与濑人接吻，唇舌相交，四肢纠缠，柔软的，温暖的，充满情欲色彩的，濑人几乎就要沉溺在这个温柔的拥抱中了，那个人却突然放开了他，他看见那个人笑着朝海面缓缓上升，而自己却更加朝下坠落。

海马睁开眼睛，不用摸他也知道发生了什么，他坐起来，突然觉得一阵恶心。这已经不是第一次了，什么意思他也很清楚，那个画面还历历在目，他甚至依稀还能记得他的宿敌身上的味道，即使在海水里也清晰可辨，分明是在诱惑他。

是他诱惑我的，这个混蛋连这种下三滥的招数都能想出来，而这样轻易就被诱惑了的自己也让他觉得恶心。

海马披上衣服，走进他的实验室，冰冷的蓝色灯光随着他的进入而嗡地一声打开，那个漂浮在空中的立体影像静静地睁开了眼睛。

“这么晚了，又是来决斗的吗？海马。”“游戏”挑起一边的眉毛，抱着手在空中问他。

海马只是盯着他，没有说话。

"游戏”从空中降到地面，走到他面前来：“怎么了，海马？——海马！”

他突然被推倒在地上，高个子的男人双手掐住他的脖子，停顿了一下，又改为一手撑在他的颈边，一手勾起他脖子上的颈圈：“我总有一天要杀了你。”

“做得到吗？海马。”“游戏”一点也不惊慌，反倒是露出了挑衅的表情，“你真的杀得了我吗？”

海马勾着他的颈圈把他对手的头从地面上抬到他的面前来，距离太近了，近得他似乎能感受到这个人喷到他脸上的呼吸，他不可遏制地想起刚才那个梦，咬牙切齿地说道：“你真的以为我杀不了你？”

”游戏“没有回答，只是嘲笑般笑了下，这让海马更恼火了，接着他又听对面继续问道：“为什么你要杀我呢？你还在恨我吗，海马？”

海马愣了一下，他不恨——不，他恨。

他恨他为什么要这样一走了之，轻易放弃他们原本该看不见尽头的决斗之路。他恨他曾经给自己希望，给自己光明，现在这些回忆却在他走后全部变成了孤独的痛苦。

“你杀不了我的，海马，你从来没有期待过我的死亡，你甚至拒绝承认我的死亡，你想见我。”

“闭嘴！你知道什么？”

“我当然知道。“”游戏“笑道，“我就是你内心的折射，我说的都是你内心的想法啊。”

“现在马上给我消失！”

“游戏”耸耸肩，他趁海马不注意伸手回揽住他的脖子，快速偷了个吻：“好吧，你需要这个。”

接着他便碎片化成光点，完全消失不见，仿佛这里从未存在过一个人。

海马擦了下自己的嘴唇，他才不需要这个。

他只是想要这个。

 

 

宇宙无边无际。从偌大的空间站往外看去，可以看见无数颗遥远的星球，闪着或明亮或微弱的光。这里太阳的模样更加清晰，那个巨大的发光球体似乎就悬在近旁。海马沿着轨道的传送带路过那些星星，这里只有他一人。

他目不转睛地盯着拼积木的机器，机器移动的单调声音在这个安静的空间里回荡。

等着我，游戏。

时间过得飞快又漫长，他一动不动站在那里等了6个小时，直到机器亮起了红色警报，提示积木拼接失败。

海马面无表情地握紧了拳头，迅速拿出接近完成的积木，头也不回地离开了这个空间站。

巨大的KC型空间站外侧边沿，太阳光轻轻擦过的地方，坐着一个并不明显的人影。他的披风即使在宇宙中也仿佛被风吹起般飘扬着。

他闭着眼睛，一手撑着头，似乎还在轻轻哼着什么歌曲。

那大概是人类的歌曲，但是宇宙中的声音是无法传达的，所以谁也不可能听到。

谁也不可能看见他，小的神明在茫茫的孤独宇宙中守护着这个喧嚣的世界。

他的眼睛慢慢睁开，平静无波的表情中逐渐带上了一层笑意。

我等着呢，海马。

 

 

人类探索的脚步不会停息，当生与死的界限终于被他打破时，他终于来到了这里。

法老王的王座被笼罩在强烈的光芒中，仿佛那里就是这个世界的光源。海马看着那个从王座上逐渐站起来的家伙，他已经做好所有准备了，无论对方是惊讶也好，愤怒也好，还是斥责他的无礼或者莽撞也好，他都不会在意这些无聊的话。

他来了，他见到了，他成功了。这就足够了。

亚图姆看着那个即使身体因为不稳定而冒着黑烟，依然摆出骄傲的对峙姿态的年轻人，他当然知道对方是怎样不顾一切地来找他的，他不由得想起曾经在决斗都市的直升机里，他那句没有说完的话。

"海马，有时候我觉得你挺可爱的。"

他几乎能想象出如果当初他说出来对方会露出怎样的表情，不过那时候他没时间跟他争论下去了。但是现在不一样。

亚图姆从台阶上慢慢走下来，他笑着朝海马扬起头：“虽说你并不是传说中第一个活人前往冥界的勇士，但是你是我知道的第一个。我嘉奖你，海马。”

海马愣了一下，随即哼声道："不需要你这种高高在上的评判，快点来和我决斗。"

虽然是这么说着，但他脸上却带上了自己都注意不到的笑意。他早该明白的，他唯一认定的对手怎么可能不理解他。就算这个世界上所有人都觉得他是个疯子，所有人都觉得他只不过是在做徒劳之事，所有人都以为他不过是个囹圄于过去与死亡之人，这个人明白一切，那所有的一切就都是有意义的。

“你有什么想要的奖励吗？当然要让我把胜利拱手相让是不可能的，我想你也不会要这种东西。”王抬起一边眉毛问道。

海马盯着他，他想要的太多了，不过——

“我自己会取得我想要的一切。”

"那就向我展示你的勇气吧，海马！"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

以下胡扯时间：  
kismesis，一个没看见标准中文翻译的词，homestuck里指一种黑暗浪漫关系中的对方。从构词上来说，它是由“Kismet”（宿命的，命运的）和“Nemesis”（克星，rival）两个词组成的，其实简单的说就是（欧美文化中的）宿敌啦。在这种关系里，双方彼此憎恨，彼此不断对抗和竞争，同时又在对抗中因为对方而精神激昂，通常甚至感到性吸引力（In other words, kismesissitude seems to be based on a mix of hatred and sexual attraction. ）。

但是对kismesis的恨和我们平时里理解的恨又有些不太一样，它不是普通的讨厌或者不喜欢，而是一种深度的romantic hate，它在对对方不爽的同时又要求对对方的高度赞扬和尊重，甚至灵魂上的互相理解。（所以我更喜欢把上面那句的“hatred”翻译成“敌意”XD）

无论是彻底打败还是杀死自己的kismesis都是一种非常不鼓励的行为，健康的Kismesissitude关系里，双方会因此而努力进步，不断变强，形成一种特殊的lifelong romantic relationshipXD

胡扯结束，因为我觉得就憎恨的通常意义来讲，海马当然是不恨ATM的，但是这是CP向嘛，所以他肯定是爱的，爱憎乃是表里一体，所以说恨好像也并不是不可以的样子2333

最后那段是我想不出怎么结尾了随手塞的私货2333虽然包括我自己在内的不少同人都写过海马去冥界后ATM要赶他回去，不过其实我真正的想法是他不会这么不解风情的，他们应该是可以达到这种互相理解的程度，最后那个笑就是最好的证明。

想办法往黑暗料理里塞小甜饼真辛苦，下次真的要写纯正的小甜饼了


	2. 惩罚游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.交往前提的PWP，开车练习，没头没尾，没有做到最后。
> 
>  
> 
> 2.大概算语言play或者心理play？
> 
>  
> 
> 3.单纯为了爽而写的，没有考虑逻辑和ooc之类的问题_(:з」∠)_

惩罚游戏开始了，地点在海马家的卧室。

 

他的宿敌命令他闭上眼睛，他不得不照办。视觉被剥夺以后，其他的感官却更加敏锐，他能听见亚图姆慢慢走近他的声音，他的对手个子不高，体重也很轻，袜子摩擦地毯的声音细微得很，像一只猫慢慢踱过来。

 

那只猫似乎朝他伸出了手，他猜亚图姆可能是要拿出什么东西蒙住他的双眼，但是对方却只是在他眼前晃了晃，海马感觉一阵风掠过自己面庞后，亚图姆似乎是收了手，然后站了起来。

 

脚步声又起，声音逐渐离他远去。海马皱了下眉头，他挣扎着想要站起来，但是眼睛无法睁开的话，就算站起来也很难维持平衡。亚图姆到底在打什么主意？难道是想把自己扔在这里就此离开，一种莫名的恐惧不经意间浮上他后脑。

 

他正要开口询问，突然听见一声嗡的一声轻响。原来亚图姆打开了空调的按钮，还没预热的冷风刮了一阵在他的皮肤上，让他忍不住颤栗起了一层寒毛。不久前他们互相决斗的过程太过激烈，兴之所至时，两人都扔掉了外套，亚图姆穿的是无袖背心，他也下意识把袖子挽了起来，现在冷静下来了，确实有丝丝凉意漫过身体。没过多久，空调的热风就慢慢拂过他裸露在外的皮肤，仿佛情人温柔的触摸。

 

他能感觉到亚图姆又走了回来，坐在他的对面，一言不发地盯着他看。对方的目光简直像是有实质一般，伴随着空气中落在他皮肤上的尘埃，落在他的身上，将他全身的皮肤都烧灼着，发出微微的刺痛感。空旷的房间里，只有他们两人的呼吸声互相缠绕，他在等待着，即使他也不知道他在等待什么。

 

终于，他听见亚图姆开口说话了，对方似乎是叹了一口气：“海马，你还在抗拒我。我虽然说这是惩罚游戏，但是我从来没想过要伤害你。”

 

这话由你说出来一点也不可信。海马哼了一声，他还记得当初自己被死亡惩罚给折磨得每天都是噩梦的日子，但是我可以相信你，他又想着，肩膀肉眼可见地松了下来。

 

他感觉到亚图姆大概是笑了，他几乎能想象出对方笑起来的样子，只微微扬了下嘴角，眼睛里神采飞扬，仿佛一切都在掌握之中的自信模样。亚图姆又朝他靠近了一点，那家伙又想干什么？海马挺直了颈背，紧张和兴奋随着对方呼吸的热量靠近而慢慢聚集在皮肤上，他突然听到耳边极近的地方传来一声熟悉的声音：“海马。”

 

太近了，亚图姆故意把声音压得很低，简直像气音一样吹进他的右耳里，再沿着神经扩散到大脑后方，让他忍不住打了个颤，赶紧别开脑袋躲过亚图姆的继续攻击，他觉得自己的右耳烫得惊人，想要伸手去摸一下，却感觉自己像是被亚图姆看不见的视线所定住了一般，无法移动自己的双手。

 

亚图姆可不是猫，他是一只矫健的狮子，而自己不过是被他盯上连动弹都不能的猎物，海马下意识间这么觉得。

 

他又听到亚图姆的声音从他耳畔传来：“海马，虽然你反抗的时候我也很欣赏，但是偶尔坦率的样子也不坏，你知道你现在是什么模样吗？”

 

当然是屈辱地任人宰割的失败者模样，海马愤愤地想。亚图姆又笑了，他的呼吸低了一些，落到海马的脖子上：“你现在，像一只引颈就戮的天鹅一样，毫不隐瞒地向我展示你优美的脖子，让我很想一口咬住它，不过我并没有打算杀你，我只是想你挣扎却又沉迷的模样。”

 

闭嘴。海马想大声呵斥他，话到嘴边却滚落地毫无气势。他能听见自己呼吸声越来越沉，亚图姆的声音如同潮水一样从他耳际侵入，漫过他的大脑，沿着脊骨直达尾椎，这潮水带着令人战栗的快感和兴奋，他在被对方的声音侵犯着，而且挣脱不能，连睁开双眼也做不到。

 

“呼吸，海马。”亚图姆再度对他说道，他这才注意到自己竟一直屏着呼吸听对方说话。亚图姆这次的声音放得轻柔，仿佛情人间温柔的亲吻。

 

想要接吻。这一念头刚出来他就被自己吓了一跳，但随即就觉得亚图姆既然都这么明显地撩拨了，自己的想法没什么不对，海马想要夺回主动权，循着对方的声音凑上去，却觉得只擦过一小片温暖的皮肤，对方堪堪躲过了。

 

亚图姆的声音从他另一侧耳朵传来，带着忍不住的笑音：“不要着急嘛，海马，游戏才刚刚开始呢。”

 

过分。海马感到屈辱地咬咬牙。

 

亚图姆稍稍退后一点，他在欣赏海马现在的模样。这个在别人面前永远高傲又不可一世的男人，此刻却近乎顺服地闭着眼睛，一动不动坐在他对面，仿佛在等待自己对他做的所有一切，这是除了他以外，再也不会有第二个人能看到的景色。他能看见海马咬了下牙，棱角分明的下颌动了动，一根青色的血管隐秘地延伸到耳垂下方。

 

海马皱了下眉，亚图姆又很久没有动静了，他刚转了下头，就感觉到对方的气息又靠近包围了自己，亚图姆朝他的耳朵里吹了一口长长的气，他被刺激得打了个颤，正要避开，却突然感觉一阵针刺般的疼从耳垂传来。

 

是亚图姆咬的，虽然不严重，但估计也流血了，海马忍不住吸了一口气：“你属狗吗？”

 

亚图姆没有回答，海马还要说什么，话语刚出口却成了一声变调的呻吟，他感觉到自己耳垂被一个温暖的口腔包裹住，不仅如此，亚图姆似乎对他的血很感兴趣，一边舔舐一边轻轻吮吸了起来。

 

海马觉得自己全身的血液似乎都朝那个部位流了过去。这家伙原来是吸血鬼吗？他迷迷糊糊地想，大脑因为失血而缺氧，却又被快感的迷雾笼罩起来，他忍不住弯起背，手肘在即将碰到地毯的时候被对方双手搂住，然后和他一起慢慢倒在地上。

 

毯子柔软而暖和，他感到亚图姆的气息覆盖了他，对方凑上来，吻了吻他的眼睛，声音从上而下，仿佛神明的宣告，解除了他身上的魔法：“你可以睁开眼睛了，海马。”

 

海马精疲力尽地睁开眼睛，发现自己衣冠不整地躺在地毯上，而亚图姆就在他的头顶上方对他微笑，与游戏开始前一点区别都没有，红瞳里带着点少年的得意，难堪的情绪再次冲上他的大脑。

 

“我不知道你在这个时候也会用黑暗力量。”他不服气地说道，伸手想擦一擦自己耳朵上的血，却惊讶地发现自己手上什么都没有，亚图姆根本就没有咬出血来。

 

不过当他说出这话时，却轮到亚图姆惊讶了，他睁大眼睛，随即反应过来：“刚才我可没有使用过任何黑暗力量，濑人。”

 

他的声音好像一声叹息，就这样轻易地将对方的名字从嘴畔滚落，砸在了濑人的心脏上。

 

 

 

（最后他们在地毯上做了个爽）

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

虽然并不是朝日设定，不过这里的王样我脑补的是绪方音~


	3. 【暗海♀】H练习2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.PWP，真的是完全没有plot的pwp……
> 
> 2.海马单人性转，BG向
> 
> 3.OOC，OOC，OOC，都性转PWP了当然要放飞自我_(:з」∠)_很坏心眼喜欢欺负海马的王样和很女朋友的大小姐海马，很雷的
> 
> 4、没有背景没有时间线也没有世界观设定，以结婚为目的交往中的暗海，叫王样暗游戏单纯是因为觉得这样顺口……

海马的社长办公室里有一个狭小的木质隔间，用来堆放一些临时文件和常用场合可更换的衣服，而现在，她正和暗游戏两人一起挤在这个隔间里，因为空间太过狭小，她几乎被抵在了墙上。

她知道起因是自己约好了和对方一起吃晚饭，却在暗游戏来接她的时候告诉对方时间需要推迟，她在1个小时后还有一场会议要开。道歉的话是不可能从她口中说出的，于是海马只是瞪着暗游戏：“游戏，你要干什么？”

暗游戏一手锁上了隔间的门，另一只手的指头在海马颈间蹭了蹭，感受了一会儿那里的光滑细腻后才坦率地回答道：“我突然觉得，1个小时的时间应该足够了。”

“你……”海马接下来的话被悉数湮灭在两人的亲吻之中。

海马也不知道他们是什么时候fenkai的，本来当这里到处都是暗游戏的气息的时候她就已经觉得热度往脸上涌，那家伙永远都是那个最能撩拨她的人，再加上对方实在太过了解她了，他完全知道怎么触摸她，怎么亲吻她可以让她失神到眩晕。

“不……不行！”海马喘息着想推开他，却发觉自己双手发软，她只好改用眼神瞪了暗游戏一眼，希望能够表达自己的拒绝。

“为什么不行？”暗游戏问道。

“你还问为什么，这里是我的办公室，随时会有人进来看到的！”

“只要不让人看到就行了吗？”暗游戏一副心领神会的模样把海马的腰朝自己带过来一点，另一只手揉上对方丰满的胸部，手指慢慢拢起来，去捻对方敏感的乳尖，“而且你的身体可不是这样说的。”

“等……啊！”海马顿时觉得一股电流蔓延到自己全身，膝盖开始软得失去力气，腰部下意识就倚靠在暗游戏的手臂上。

暗游戏变本加厉地用舌头去舔她的乳尖，另一只手慢慢蹭到她的下体，隔着海马的内裤轻轻地刮擦，很明显感受到对方的身体一阵难以抑制的颤抖。海马最讨厌暗游戏这种隔靴搔痒一般的做法了，每次这样她都会觉得一种奇怪的麻痒和灼热沿着她的小腹往下坠，但偏偏又找不到合适的出口，只能在她体内慢慢扩散成强烈的欲望。她的身体下意识地开始借助暗游戏的手指摩擦起下体，嘴里却还强撑着说道：“停，停下来！会被人发现的……哈……你这家伙……啊！”

“那就别叫太大声。”暗游戏放过海马的胸部，转而又进攻起她的耳廓，淫靡的舔舐声从耳畔直接进攻到海马大脑里，把她的意识搅得混沌不清，随之而来的还有暗游戏模模糊糊的声音，“要是让人发现海马公司的社长在办公室的更衣间被一个男人上到高潮，对公司影响很不好吧？”

海马已经没有力气跟他反怼回去了，她感觉到暗游戏终于把她的丝袜和内裤褪了下来，手指在她的穴口试探般戳刺了一下。那里已经一片濡湿了，海马几乎是欣喜地迎接了暗游戏手指的进入。

正在这时，两人突然听到了门外传来清晰的脚步声。

海马顿时绷紧了身体，能够随意进出社长室的只有暗游戏，副社长和她的秘书，不出她所料，她的秘书在办公室东张西望了一阵：“社长不在这里吗？正准备提醒她等会儿的会议呢。”

不用你提醒我，我自己记得，你快走！海马咬咬牙，生怕他发现隔间的异状，与此同时，她听见暗游戏在她耳边低低地笑了出来：“你这里一下收得好紧，幸好我只是伸了一根指头进去，不然说不定都被你绞射了。”

海马气得丢过去一记眼刀，立刻收到了暗游戏的回报。他用指甲尖快速刮擦了一下对方的阴蒂，不出意外感受到对方颤抖着倒在了他怀里，发出一声无声的尖叫，海马本来紧紧掐住他后背的手像是瞬间被抽走了力气一样只能搭在他肩上，她把脸埋在他的颈间，如同一只拔掉了指甲的小猫一样低低地喘气和呻吟。

挠得人心痒痒的。

门外的脚步声慢慢远去，海马心中的一块石头终于落地。暗游戏的手指继续深入开拓，那里已经非常润滑了，他的手指轻松地找到敏感点，绕着那里不停地转圈圈。海马觉得自己此时仿佛是一根缠绕在暗游戏手上的白线，全身的神经都集中在了他手指周围，随着对方的动作盘旋起伏，从地狱升到天堂，又毫无防备坠落回来，她终于忍不住地咬了对方一口：“不要再玩了，你快一点……”

“快一点什么？”暗游戏指尖轻轻一挑。

“……啊！混蛋，快点，快点进来啊！“

“我不是已经进来了吗？”

“不要这个！”海马的声音几乎带了一点哭腔了，“你知道我说的什么，我要你的那里快点进来。”

暗游戏退出手指，露出一点犹豫的表情：“可是我今天身上没有戴安全套。”

海马差点气晕了：“游戏，你要是再不进来，你这辈子都别想再踏入我的办公室了！”

“只是不能进办公室吗？我还以为你会说从此以后不许我再碰你了呢。”

“亚图姆！！”

“知道了知道了。”暗游戏安抚地亲了亲海马脸颊，凑到她的耳边再问了一句，“那我射在里面也没关系吗？”

当然没关系！海马觉得自己快疯了，只挂着一半黑丝袜的双腿已经非常羞耻地下意识缠上了暗游戏的腰上，她从来没露出过这么淫荡的姿势。

暗游戏终于把他的阴茎挤了进去，早已被开发地充满黏液的下体根本没有什么阻塞，只有一点温暖和柔软的吸力。当海马的穴口被暗游戏填满的时候，两个人都忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。

暗游戏亲了亲海马的脸，用力抽动了一下，早已被撩拨地敏感不已的海马立刻觉得一股热流直冲大脑，她几乎站不住地靠在更衣室的墙壁上，双手搂着对方的脖子不至于跌坐在地上，随着对方的动作起起伏伏，发出灼热的呻吟，感受到快感如同大海的浪涌一般一波一波打沉她，淹没她。她的上衣还没放下，露出的乳尖被冷空气刺激地隐隐发胀，她难耐地晃了晃身子，下意识把右侧身体朝暗游戏身上蹭去。

暗游戏明白了她的意思，但只是抓住她的胸部，手指在她乳晕处慢慢打着圈，就是不去碰她涨得发红的乳珠，海马发出轻微的呜咽声，暗游戏加快了动作，换了一个角度更加大力冲撞了起来，直到感觉到海马下面开始高潮前夕的收缩时，才终于一把掐住她的乳尖，同时对着她体内的敏感点毫不留情撞了上去。

海马觉得自己仿佛突然被抛在了空中，全身的血液都冲上大脑然后迅速爆炸成一道白光，眼前一片模糊不清，意识也完全陷入一片空白中，她甚至不知道这种状态持续了多久，才逐渐从高潮中缓过一点神来。

暗游戏觉得自己也快接近高潮了，他趁着给海马一点喘息的时间思考了一下，虽然自己得到了海马可以内射的许可，但是毕竟做好各项保障更安全一点，他正要退出，却突然感觉对方紧紧地夹住他的腰不许离开，暗游戏望过去，海马瞪了他一眼，她的眼角还带着一点高潮过后的红晕，看着更像是在勾引他似的：“你敢出去试试看？我既然允许你可以射进来，就不许你随便退出去。”

暗游戏笑了起来：“那就遵命了，我的海马社长。”他抓着海马的大腿再往上推了一点，继续对准海马的宫口进攻，才刚高潮过一次的海马身体正处于非常敏感的状态，被暗游戏这么突然急速地顶撞，她差点又要高潮了一次，直到一股温暖的热流终于涌进她的身体里。

 

“你还好吗？可以走路吗？”

用纸巾把两人清理干净的暗游戏扶着海马，好不容易等对方平稳了气息，却看见海马似乎十分不满地别开了视线。

“我弄疼你了？”暗游戏问道。

“没有。”

“那你是怎么了？”

过了好一会儿，暗游戏才听到海马小声抱怨道：“为什么做的时候和做完以后都不和我接吻？”

暗游戏忍住自己噗嗤一声笑出来的冲动，自己的女朋友怎么这么可爱，他连忙捧着海马的脸说道：“抱歉，是我疏忽了，现在补偿可以吗？”

说完，没等海马回答，他立刻就吻了上去。海马的嘴唇平时是薄而冷的，现在因为刚刚做过的原因，唇上还带着没有散去的热度，而她的嘴里还有残余的咖啡味——这个味道在最开始接吻的时候就尝过了，看来海马今天喝了不少咖啡，下次要记得提醒她不要喝太多，对心脏不好，暗游戏暗自想了想。

等两人开始觉得身体又开始发热的时候，暗游戏才离开了海马，帮她理了理头发：“你是不是还要开会？开完会后我们再继续吧。”

“笨蛋，开完会后都几点了，你不吃晚饭我还要吃呢。”海马哼了一声，后半句的声调稍微下降了一点，“……不过吃完晚饭之后可以继续。”


	4. It's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、520贺文，如果6月4号我也没写出生贺顺便把这个也当生贺好了（喂）
> 
> 2、一辆伪车，想努力写出色气感但是我可能在开车方面真的没有天赋……
> 
> 3、我也不知道什么时间点，总之王样已经有了自己的身体。

海马醒来的时候，才注意到早晨的太阳已经透过窗帘落到房间里，是那种还很清凉的白光，但是身体里面却像是还残留着未曾完全熄灭的火种，那是一种奇怪的余韵感。除此外，头部有一点睡眠不足的眩晕和胀痛，这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟昨晚他们几乎就没睡觉，而导致他现在睡眠不足的原因，正毫无防备地睡在他身边。

已经不记得昨晚是从什么时候开始了，也不记得昨晚他们做了多少次，还留有浮光掠影般印象的只有他们决斗途中的亢奋点燃了血液里的火焰，激动与愤怒与欢愉冲破了理智，亚图姆在高潮的时候艳丽又淫靡的表情，对方如丝绸一样光滑细腻的皮肤，以及自己永远也无法感到餍足的贪婪。

海马从床上坐起来，他把窗帘拉开，阳光立刻洒满了这个宾馆套房里。这不是他们第一次做爱了，只不过最早的第一次跟这次也没有什么区别，在一次决斗之后，再次输给亚图姆的自己感到愤怒使血液冲上了头顶，眼前瞬间一片红色，想要将他击败，想要看见他挫败的表情，想要将他征服，理智被绞碎，有一种名为本能的冲动使他突然抓住亚图姆，在对方还反应过来之前突然吻了上去，虽然与其说是吻，不如说是撕咬，他几乎能尝到从亚图姆嘴里和嘴角传来的铁锈味。亚图姆先是震惊地愣住了，但随即便反应过来，甚至反客为主地开始挑逗起他的舌头。

两人气喘吁吁分开之时，嘴唇间拖出了一条银丝，海马看见亚图姆妖异的红瞳里带着挑衅的光，仿佛是在问，要做吗？

在这种情况下还不动手，简直会成为他一生的耻辱。

两人的身体相性好得让人惊叹，简直就像是两块终于契合上的拼图，但是又有一种很奇怪的感觉，不管海马进入亚图姆的身体多少次，有多深入，依然觉得远远不够，身体上确实是令人发狂的愉悦，但是他在为这身体感到快乐的同时，却又厌恶着它，这层皮肤，这具骨骼，正因为这副身体，所以灵魂无法碰撞，灵魂无法相拥，灵魂被囚禁在牢笼中，这是无论做多少次也无法满足的需求。

海马为此还特意订了一间套房，从此后在极其激烈的决斗后上床便是他俩不需说出口的默契。

从背后传来的灼烧般的视线打断海马的思路，他一边拉上裤子一边转过身，和亚图姆毫不避讳的视线对了个正着，对方一手撑着头倚在床上，被子从他肩头滑下，露出漂亮的蜜色肌肤，他正饶有趣味地打量着海马穿衣服时的模样。

“快点起来。”海马把衣服套上，“一会儿那些到处打听我行踪的讨厌家伙就会聚在楼下，要出去就很麻烦了。”

“你傻吗，海马。”亚图姆笑道，不出他意外地收到海马一记眼刀，“你真以为有人会觉得你和我在宾馆套房了呆了一夜只是为了决斗？”

你这家伙，海马立刻想反唇相讥回去，却被对方的动作打断了思路，亚图姆慢慢从床上坐了起来，大片大片的肌肤裸露出来，上面布满了各式各样的抓痕咬痕，一眼就能看出昨晚的情事有多激烈。海马盯着亚图姆几乎遍布全身的自己留下的痕迹，那是自己用一个晚上的时间征服的城池所留下的标记，他不由得感到一种攻城略地后在自己属地上插满了旗帜的骄傲。

亚图姆下了床，房间的地板上铺满了柔软的地毯，走上去一点声音也没有，他赤裸着径直朝窗户走去，清晨的阳光沐浴在他棕色皮肤上，使他整个人看起来像是蜂蜜做的一般流淌着诱人的光彩。

“我还是第一次从这里眺望外面，风景很不错嘛，海马。”

“把衣服穿上。”

“有什么关系，我又不介意。”亚图姆回过头来，挑衅地冲眨眨眼，“再说我身上哪个地方你没看过？”

海马瞪着他，他不仅每个地方都看过了，他还每个地方都摸过，至今那些触感都还鲜活地在他脑海里回味，没有一丝赘肉，肌肉线条漂亮而流畅的手臂和小腿缠绕在自己身体上，窄得能一手握住的细腰，被进入的时候会因为寻求更多的快乐而朝自己摇晃，髋骨下是小巧的尻，从那里进攻的话……

“海马？”

反应过来的时候，海马发觉自己已经走到亚图姆的面前，正慢慢地沿着对方的身体往下抚摸，这家伙三千年前的身体是否也是这样？神……应该说是某种他还未发现的力量是如何为法老王的灵魂打造了这副容器，又是出于什么样的目的？

当海马的手逐渐靠近禁区的时候，昨晚的记忆开始在两人脑海里愈加清晰起来，海马听见亚图姆的呼吸声开始变得粗重，他垂下视线，正看见对方妖艳的红瞳里带着一丝朦胧地朝他邀请道：“要做吗，海马？”

空气凝滞了一秒，下一秒，亚图姆就被海马抱起来丢在床上：“你这家伙，从来都不放过任何撩拨我的机会是不是？”

“你再不出去，等会儿出去会很麻烦啊，海马。”

“闭嘴，今天我和你谁都别想从这里走出去。”

亚图姆笑了起来，越是注意到海马把视线锁在自己身上的模样，就越想挑衅他，越是看见海马处在抑制自己理智的边缘，就越想诱惑他，他知道自己就是这样恶趣味。昨晚还未燃尽的血液里的火焰再次被熟悉的气息点燃起来，比起在脑海里咀嚼回味，果然还是直接吞噬入腹更好。

 

原本就睡眠不足的两人在新一轮征战之后终于困倦地快睁不开眼睛了。亚图姆朝海马那边侧过头去，费力扒拉开眼皮，喃喃地朝海马说道：“晚安，海马。”

“现在已经中午了。”看起来比亚图姆清醒得多的海马说道。

亚图姆又笑了笑，他翻过身，被对面的人顺势一把捞进怀里牢牢锁住，他也不挣扎了，换了个更舒服的姿势，难得地把自己像只猫一样缩进海马怀里，再次梦呓般迷迷糊糊说了句：“晚安……濑人。”

海马觉得自己呼吸停了一瞬，他收紧手臂，感受到对方身体的热量和心跳的频率，突然觉得有一种奇怪的刺痛感从他的心脏起源，蔓延到指尖。但这疼痛并不让人感到难受，反而却带有一种奇妙的，神圣的，他不愿意承认的敬畏感。它不来自苦难，也不来自憎恶，它来自至高的欢愉与幸福，就像灵魂想要挣脱肉体去拥抱对方，它来自于一个让他感觉遥远的词语。

他现在知道了那个词是什么。


End file.
